Kotokunibito ~Etoranze~
Kotokunibito ~Etoranze~ (異邦人 ～エトランゼ～, Stranger ~Alien~) is the 2nd track to Hyotei Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= その瞬間　見上げた碧(あお) 瞳の奥に広がる景色 砂埃と　渇いた風 蘇る　熱い既視感(デジャブ) モスクからの　祈りの声 見知らぬ言葉　交わす人々 迷路のような　バザールから ナイルへと　続く道 鳥のように　行く宛てさえも 自由がいい　地図はいらない スピードを上げて　残す夢の轍 天空(そら)を翔ける異邦人(エトランゼ) もっと跳べる　遙かな世界 踵を強く蹴り上げたら たったひとつ見果てぬ場所へ 羽撃(はばた)くんだ サハラ渡る　キャラバンたち 命の水を求め放浪(さすら)う 痛みだって　自分の糧 勝つために　強くなれ 月面から　見下ろす大地 情熱が　弧を描いた 千夜に一夜の星を　今、掴むぜ 翼を持つ異邦人(エトランゼ) 国境のない　夜が明けてく 無限の想い加速させて 一瞬さえ永遠にする それがミソさ 放り投げた　異国のコイン 行く先を示した　未来のサイン 陽炎揺れる　あの彼方へ きっと生まれる前から 誘(いざな)われた　目覚めるために 無邪気な過去(きのう)に手を振って 追いかけてくステージがある Shukuran Haiya Binah 天空(そら)を翔ける異邦人(エトランゼ) もっと跳べる　遙かな世界 踵を強く蹴り上げたら たったひとつ見果てぬ場所へ 羽撃(はばた)くんだ |-| Romaji= Sono shunkan miage ta heki (a o) hitomi no oku ni hirogaru keshiki sunabokori to kawai ta kaze yomigaeru atsui sunde shi kan (de jabu) mosuku kara no inori no koe mishiranu kotoba kawasu hitobito meiro no yō na bazāru kara nairu e to tsuzuku michi tori no yō ni iku ate sae mo jiyū ga ii chizu wa ira nai supīdo o age te nokosu yume no wadachi tenkū (sora) o kakeru i hōjin (etoranze) motto toberu 遙 ka na sekai kakato o tsuyoku keriage tara tatta hitotsu mihate nu basho e hane 撃 (wa ba ta) kun da sahara wataru kyaraban tachi inochi no mizu o motome hōrō (sa sura) u itami datte jibun no kate katsu tame ni tsuyoku nare getsumen kara miorosu daichi jōnetsu ga ko o egai ta sen ya ni ichiya no hoshi o ima, tsukamu ze tsubasa o motsu ihō jin (etoranze) kokkyō no nai yoru ga ake te ku mugen no omoi kasoku sase te isshun sae eien ni suru sore ga miso sa hōrinage ta ikoku no koin yukusaki o shimeshi ta mirai no sain kagerō yureru ano kanata e kitto umareru mae kara 誘 (iza na) ware ta mezameru tame ni mujaki na kako (kinō) ni te o futte oikake te ku sutēji ga aru Shukuran Haiya Binah tenkū (sora) o kakeru i hōjin (etoranze) motto toberu 遙 ka na sekai kakato o tsuyoku keriage tara tatta hitotsu mihate nu basho e hane 撃 (wa ba ta) kun da |-| English= The blueness I saw when I looked up, the scenery opening in the back of my eyes The clouds of dust and the dry wind make me remember a hot deja vu I heard prayers coming from the mosque people were exchanging words I didn't know From the maze like bazaars there was a road leading to the nile Like a bird, the places I'm destined to go, I prefer to choose them myself, I don't need a map I raise my speed, leaving behind tracks of my dream étranger flying in the sky * flies even further to a world far away If you kick strongly from the ground with your heels you can fly to that one place you've yet to see The caravans crossing the sahara wander searching for the water of life Because pain is like food for yourself Become stronger in order to win I'm looking down to the earth from the surface of the moon my enthusiasm drew an arc The stars of the thousand and one nights, I'll catch them now étranger with wings A night without borders is gradually dawning Let these infinite feelings accelerate I'll make this moment last eternally and that's miso The coins from a foreign country that I tossed showed me my destination like a sign from the future beyond that swaying shimmer Surely before I was born I was invited here so I could wake up I wave my hand to my naive past There's a stage I want to chase after Shukran Haiya Bina ** étranger flying in the sky flies even further to a world far away If you kick strongly from the ground with your heels you can fly to that one place you've yet to see Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics